


Fire call the Cops

by panna_acida



Category: Free!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, M/M, Multi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 07:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1891116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panna_acida/pseuds/panna_acida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lasciarsi, per poi ritrovarsi nei modi più strani. Poliziotti, vigili del fuoco, tanta passione e tanti scontri... ma sopratutto grazie a chi ha fatto la sigla finale di Free! e a tutte quelle immagini di Makoto, Sousuke, Rin in divisa che possono portare solo ad una cosa... QUESTA!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 01

Sin da quando era bambino aveva sognato di fare il vigile del fuoco, era stato il suo più grande sogno, ed ora era finalmente li, in una caserma con tutti suoi colleghi che continuavano a passargli distrattamente accanto, alcuno canticchiando, altri sbadigliando, ed altri ancora dandogli delle leggere pacche sulla schiena rivolgendogli un cenno di saluto per poi tornare a fare il loro dovere. E poi c'era " _la mamma _" come lo aveva scherzosamente soprannominato il resto della squadra, Makoto Tachibana, un bravissimo ragazzo, gentile e veramente accomodante, era stato il primo li dentro a dargli il benvenuto nonostante anche lui fosse li da appena due settimane era stato forse l'unico ad avvicinarsi senza riserve, e così erano diventati amici in men che non si dica.__

Ora tutto ruotava intorno al fatto del perchè... perchè LUI, un ragazzone alto 1.90, veramente talentuoso nel basket aveva scelto una carriera completamente differente, che non aveva nulla a che fare con quello che gli era sempre stato detto, sin da quando aveva iniziato a giocare in America grazie ad Himuro, ovvero giocare a basket?  
Da quando aveva deciso di entrare nel club di basktball del Seirin, da tutte le sconfitte e vittorie ottenute con quel team, il suo amore verso quello sport dalla palla rotonda che lo aveva portato ad amare anche un altra persona che non avrebbe mai pensato di voler nella sua vita, quella persona che era stata anche, almeno in parte, del suo viaggio in America, dove aveva iniziato a giocare professionalmente fino a che a causa di un grave infortunio non fu costretto a mollare tutto, e da allora decise di continuare quello che era diventato un lavoretto saltuario... lavoretto... era un vigile del fuoco volontario, quindi non era proprio un lavoretto, comunque decise di prendere seriamente in considerazione quella carriera e così fece. L'unica cosa è che la prese in considerazione proprio in Giappone, dove aveva lasciato tutti i suoi più cari amici, e quei pazzi della generazione dei miracoli che tutti, più o meno a modo loro erano diventati parte della sua cerchia di amicizie.  
Comunque preso il diploma alla scuola, fatti tutti i test, esercitazioni e tutto quello che dovevo fare ero stato assegnato a quella stazione di periferia, non era enorme, ma nel suo piccolo era veramente ben organizzata, e poi secondo i miei superiori non sarei dovuti rimanere li per più di un anno, se mi comportavo bene... che poi cosa significava dovevo ancora capirlo. Restava il fatto che ero li da soli due giorni ed erano stati tutti veramente gentili, ed ero anche già uscito per un piccolo incendio in un appartamento, il che mi rendeva veramente entusiasta.

Ormai erano tre settimane che ero a lavoro in quella stazione e le cose iniziavano decisamente ad ingranare nel verso giusto.  
 **«Makoto.. sempai?»** feci attirando l'attenzione dell'altro mentre mi avvicinavo, e lui ovviamente si girò sorridendomi gentilmente.  
 **«Non c'è bisogno che mi chiami sempai Kagami, te lo ho già detto, in fondo siamo colleghi... giusto?»** fece lui continuando a sorridere dolcemente, facendomi decisamente arrossire imbarazzato, perchè si, me lo aveva ripetuto più e più volte di smetterla con quel "senpai" ma io ogni volta ci ricascavo come un idiota.  
 **«Mh.. si scusa Makoto... comunque volevo chiederti un favore se possibile...»** feci dannatamente imbarazzato, dato che mi ero promesso e ripromesso più e più volte che avrei fatto bene a non chiedere favori, ma... storsi il naso  
 **«...tranquillo chiedi pure»** feci lui, probabilmente intuendo il mio dibattermi, così sospirai appena.  
 **«dovrei uscire almeno un quindici minuti prima, dato che ho una... parente...»** chiamiamola parente quella piattola di Alex **«e dovrei andarla a prendere all'aeroporto, puoi dire te al capo che stacco prima e recupero domani?»**  
 **«Tranquillo vai pure, riferisco io»** fece lui tranquillo dandomi una leggera pacca sulla spalla per poi allontanarsi. Così che non feci neanche in tempo a ringraziarlo.  
Mi andai semplicemente a cambiare, prendere i miei effetti personali e dirigermi al parcheggio che dividevamo con la stazione di polizia che si trovava due palazzi poco distante da noi, scesi velocemente la rampa e per poco non mi andai a schiantare contro una persona che saliva...  
 **«Porca di quella... scusa scusa...»** feci rialzandomi, dopo essere finito malamente con il sedere in terra, tenendo fermamente lo sguardo basso per vedere se per caso nella caduta avessi perso qualcosa, constatando che per fortuna niente era perduto e/o rotto, feci per superare l'altra persona che stava ancora ferma li in piedi, piegandomi appena per chiedere ancora scusa, quando mi sentii prendere con forza il polso e solo allora alzai lo sguardo decisamente irritato pronto a rispondergli a tono, ma l'unica cosa che mi uscì dalla bocca fu il nulla. La aprii e la chiusi come un pesce fuor d'acqua considerando che la persona che avevo davanti era niente di meno che Aomine fucking Daiki, il mio grande amore, non tanto dimenticato, anzi per niente dimenticato delle superiori.  
 **«Kagami?»** ... ecco appunto, la sua voce, la sua dannatissima voce.  
 **«Aomine... non credevo di rivederti proprio qui...»** cavolo sembrava una scena di quei film da quattro soldi, disgustoso, ma stranamente mi sembrava veramente di trovarmi nella trama di un romanzetto.  
 **«già...»** fece lui iniziando a squadrarmi da testa a piedi «vigile del fuoco vedo» continuò non appena i suoi occhi ritornarono all'altezza dei miei, facendomi uscire da quel piccolo stallo in cui ero caduto nel fissarlo.  
 **«Già...»** feci mettendomi la borsa a tracolla «te invece polizia...« feci indicando con un cenno veloce della testa la sua divisa tutta bella stirata e tirata a lucido «stai iniziando il turno?» feci cercando di suonare vagamente normale cosa che probabilmente mi riuscì, ed anche dannatamente bene.  
 **«si, inizio tra una mezz'ora, ma sono venuto prima perchè dovevo sistemare alcune scartoffie, e a quanto pare ho fatto anche dannatamente bene...»** concluse abbassando appena la voce, fecendo scorrere nuovamente il suo sguardo su di me, come se mi stesse studiando, cercando di assorbire ogni piccolo dettaglio e...  
 **«Oh... Kagami?»** sentii una voce chiamarmi da dietro e mi girai di scatto trovando Yamazaki Sousuke a guardarmi con un sorrisino sbiego.  
 **«Sempai...»** sentii dire da dietro la mia schiena con voce decisamente tirata, per cui mi girai nuovamente trovandomi Aomine che lo fissava stranamente, facendo scorrere il suo sguardo da lui a me e viceversa, stessa cosa che feci io incredulo.  
 **«Oh, anche tu Aomine? Non ti avevo visto... scusa...»** fece Sousuke quasi a sfottere l'altro «comunque Kagami, per la prossima settimana sei disponibile per quella bevuta di gruppo che ti avevamo proposto?»  
Bevuta di gruppo... bevuta di gruppo.. ci pensai qualche secondo, quando mi ricordai di quello che mi aveva accennato Makoto sempai il giorno prima.  
 **«Oh si, nessun problema, considerando che Alex...»** e mi bloccai spalancando gli occhi, mi ero completamente dimenticato che dovevo andarla a prendere, ed infatti come se mi avesse letto nel pensiero, il suo nome comparì sul display del cellulare.  
 **«Merda!»** imprecai non proprio finemente «si ci sarò, scusate ma devo andare o Alex mi uccide sul serio...» premetti il tasto di risposta e mi allontanai dai due per dirigermi finalmente alla macchina **«si Alex, scusa.. si, si sto arrivando al massimo quindi venti minuti e dovrei stare li, anzi fatti già trovare fuori così non devo neanche parcheggiare.. si, si.. ciao... a dopo»** detto quello riattaccai velocemente, salendo e mettendo in moto così finalmente da avviarmi.  
Passai vicino alla piccola rampa che avevo percorso e trovai i due ancora li fuori a parlare animatamente, si fermarono solo qualche secondo, il tempo di farmi passare e salutarmi, e poi li vidi nuovamente, attraverso lo specchietto riprendere ad agitarsi... o meglio Aomine fu quello che più si agitò... ma svoltato non vidi più nulla e tutta quella situazione iniziò solo a ronzarmi in testa, facendomi scoppiare semplicemente una bella emicrania.

\---

 **«Come diavolo fai a conoscere Kagami?»** fece Aomine avventandosi con foga verso il collega **«o meglio, perchè non mi hai detto che era qui!»** continuò stringendo con forza la maglia di Sousuke.  
 **«Perchè ero tenuto a dirtelo?»** fece il più basso dei due **«non mi sembra proprio, e come lo ho conosciuto.. beh, non sono fatti tuoi...»** si fermò, non appena vide la macchina di Kagami raggiungerli e superarli, e solo allora andò a stringere i polsi della nuova recluta per fargli mollare la presa che aveva, così da allontanarsi.  
 **«Invece credo proprio di si, dopo quello che hai fatto passare Rin sempai, non credere che ti lasci toccare Kagami... non ci pensare minimamente»** detto quello si sistemò con due colpi secchi delle mani la camicia che era appena stropicciata dopo lo scontro con Kagami e superò il suo " _sempai_ " per dirigersi in stazione.  
Non avrebbe permesso a nessuno di toccare Kagami, non dopo che lo aveva finalmente ritrovato dopo tutto quel tempo, così tutto assorto nei suoi pensieri non sentì minimamente quello che venne detto dal suo collega.


	2. Chapter 02

Era stata una settimana veramente faticosa e quella che doveva arrivare non sembrava essere altrettanto facile. Sopratutto da quando Aomine aveva scoperto dove lavoravo, e che che oltretutto avevamo più o meno gli stessi orari per i turni, quindi aveva tutto il tempo per venirmi a cercare ed importunarmi con domande conntinue, su dove ero stato, cosa vavevo fatto, perchè ero sparito e cose del genere. Per un pò ero riuscito a stargli dietro senza "inciampare" su me stesso ma dopo un pò stargli così vicino diventava veramente difficoltoso, considerando che poi ci si intrometteva anche Sousuke a punzecchiarlo ed a punzecchiarmi, il dannato.

Comunque, quella situazione era diventata dannatamente faticosa, e la serata della cena si avvicinava sempre di più, aumentando lo stress, facendo così ripercuotere il tutto anche sul lavoro. ******«Kagami, sei sicuro di stare bene?»** ecco appunto, anche Makoto si era accorto che c'era qualcosa che non quadrava e sinceramente non mi andava di caricare anche un amico, perchè ora lo consideravo veramente un amico, con i miei peroblemi.  
 **«Tranquillo tutto apposto, solo un pò di stanchezza che si accomula dato che devo ancora prendere bene certi ritmi di lavoro»** feci sorridendo appena e salutandolo velocemente per evitare altre domande imbarazzanti salii in macchina per dirigermi così a casa dove avrei riposato tranquillamente almeno per qualche ora, sempre se non ricevevo una chiamata di emergenza, dato che come vigile del fuoco ero praticamente in servizio 24 ore su 24 e 7 giorni su 7.  
Stancante ma del tutto soddisfacente. 

Una volta salito in macchina accesi la radio iniziai a fare scorrere le stazioni fino a che mi fermai sulla prima che stava trasmettendo della musica vagamente decente e cantabile, ma trovai QUELLA dannata canzone di John Legend... All Of Me, che sembrava quasi tormentarmi ogni giorno, ma che mi era entrata stranamente nel cuore e nella testa, così senza rendermene conto iniziai a canticciare seguendo il ritmo del brano. 

_'Cause all of me Loves all of you._

Già,... tutto di me, ama tutto di te, che ironia...

_Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections _

Imperfezioni... no, quello sono io ad averle, e sono anche in un numero incalcolabile che riuscirebbe solo a farti scappare a gambe levate. Ma intanto non succederà mai, dato che non ho la minima intenzione di svelarti quello che provo. Non ne ho la minima intenzione, anche se ti amo con tutto il cuore e non credo che questo sia solo un amore passeggero, no, dato che questo sentimento dura da fin troppi anni e sembra crescere ogni giorno di più, anche se pensavo, o meglio speravo, che fosse sparito quando ero in America, ed invece ora che ti ho rivisto è tornata a tutta potenza se non con maggior forza di prima.  
Dannazione, ma perchè dovevi lavorare così vicino a me? Perchè in tutte le stazione del giappone dovevo finire qui? Perchè? Destino? Sfortuna? O forse entrambe? Chi lo sa... resta comunque il fatto che dovrò aspettare almeno un anno prima di richiedere un trasferimento, dovrò vivere con te qui vicino ma così lontano, a ricordarmi ogni santo giorno che non potrò mai averti.  
Sbuffai profondamente e rallentai appena entrando nel parchegio vicino casa... il vecchio appartamento che mi aveva ospitato anche nel periodo scolastico, quello che ci aveva anche visto ridere e litigare come due idioti, quello che mi aveva fatto innamorare. 

_Give your all to me_  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you, oh 

Come vorrei che fosse tutto vero... come vorrei che tu fossi qui con me, pensai continuando a canticchiare la canzone anche mentre salivo, o mi chiudevo la porta alle spalle per concludere così un altra faticosa giornata, quando sapevo perfettamente che il giorno successivo sarebbe stato un vero inferno. Turno pomeridiano, e poi la famosa cena/bevuta con il solito gruppo più Aomine, che ovviamente non avrei potuto evitare minimamente questa volta.  
Sbuffai e mi buttai sul letto, senza neanche vere la forza di cambiarmi, perchè seriamente la stanchezza era veramente troppa, e poi dovevo assolutamente salvare più energie possibili per il nuovo giorno. Fortunatamente Makoto sarebbe stato dei nostri...

\---

In stazione, per fortuna era stato un pomeriggio tranquillo, con solo tre chiamate, di cui un gatto da tirar giù da un albero, l'altra una vecchietta che si era messa a fumare sotto l'allarme, e la terza quella veramente importante, dove era esploso un laboratorio scentifico distruggendo quasi per metà un edificio in cui per fortuna non c'era stata nessuna vittima, ma solo alcuni feriti di cui nessuno grave, fortunatamente, in compenso abbiamo scoperto che il laboratorio è di proprietà di un vecchio compagno di club di Makoto.  
 **«Sem... eeeehm Makoto, ma siamo sicuri che non creerà più danni?»** feci guardando scettico lo scenziato con il camice bianco tutto bruciacchiato che continuava a sistemarsi goffamente gli occhiali irrimediabilmente danneggiati a causa di un asticella rotta.  
 **«Si tranquillo, lo ho avvisato ed ha promesso che non creerà più intrugli esplosivi... ehm spero lo faccia... per davvero»** concluse sospirando pesantemente, per poi grattarsi distrattamente il naso così da spalmare maggiormente quella fuligine che chi gli si era incollata. 

Ridacchai divertito e spostai distrattamente il mio sguardo nello stesso momento del sempai, anche se il suo si diresse su un ragazzo differente da quello che conoscevo io, ma che sembrava conoscere molto bene Aomine... anzi fin troppo bene Aomine, e quel dettaglio mi causò un certo disagio.  
Dopo qualche minuto che li fissavamo, i due interessati si girarono, facendo sussultar me e facndo sbocciare un dolce sorriso sul viso di Makoto.  
Il primo dei due seguì lo sguardo del mio collega e l'altro seguì il mio, per poi alzare appena la mano e salutare prima di dirigersi a fare il loro lavoro, ovvero bloccare i curiosi che si erano iniziati a raggruppare intorno all'edificio da cui si levavano ancora alcuni sprazzi di fumo. 

Rimanemmo in silenzio senza dire nulla per alcuni secondo, quando la sua voce mi giunse alle orecchie.  
 **«Conosci il ragazzo con i capelli scuri che parlava con Rin?»** prendendomi alla sprovvista.  
 **«Si, è un mio vecchio conoscente, abbiamo giocato spesso insieme... ricordi... che ti avevo accennato ad un rivale? Beh... era lui»** feci spostando lo sguardo per seguire la chiara figura di Aomine che cercava di far calmare alcune signore in mezzo la folla, con scarsi risultati sembrava.  
 **«Ah... ok...»** br> **«Aspetta te conosci l'altro?» feci incuriosito ricordandomi che lo aveva chiamato per nome...** **«Si»** mi fece lui arrrossendo appena **«è il mio ragazzo»** ... **«Oh...»** feci dannatamente sollevato e stupito allo stesso tempo dalla sua confessione, per poi ricordarmi una cosa «ooooh allora deve essere lui il collega che mi aveva accennato **Aomine»** feci mettendo a voce i miei pensieri, perchè anche se con piccole chiacchierate rubate, io e Aomine avevamo ripreso un certo dialogo... con molta difficoltà ed imbarazzo, ma era in qualche modo ripreso.  
 **«Collega?»** mi fece lui con voce incuriosita  
 **«si.. più che collega... diciamo partner come siamo io e te sul lavoro»** feci riprendendo a togliermi la giacca che avevo fatto scivolare appena dalle spalle, e che mi si era incolata addosso per il sudore, considerando il caldo tremendo che stava facendo quel giorno, che si sommava al caldo dovuto al fuoco dentro l'edificio in cui eravamo dovuti entrare, e che ora veniva messo in sicurezza da altri colleghi, aiutati dagli agenti di polizia. 

**«Siediti e prendi qualcosa da bere dentro al camion, che dovrei aver portato abbastanza acqua per tutti, e sopratutto asciugati quel sudore o ti prenderai qualche malanno!»** fece tranquillo e ridacchinando appena proprio come una mamma, per poi dirigersi come se nulla fosse dal suo ragazzo, e lasciarmi li da solo a riprendere un pò di fiato prima di sistemare tutto e tornare alla stazione.  
Decisi così di entrare in cabina e sedermi comodo al mio posto, con la portiera aperta per far entrare un minimo di aria, e stavo anche per addormentarmi, quando una mano mi scrollò appena facendomi aprire gli occhi e guardare intorno spaesato.  
 **«Mh?»** feci sbadigliando per abbassare appena lo sguardo e ritrovarmi Sousuke che mi sorrideva **«oh.. mi stavo addormentando vero?»** feci tranquillo girandomi così da poterlo vedere in volto.  
 **«Già»** fece lui tranquillo, tirandomi appena i pantaloni **«scendi così possiamo parlare tranquillamente»** e si spostò appena così da farmi spazio.  
Al che sbuffai ma scesi ugualmente **«allora?»** chiesi una volta a terra, andando a posare la schiena al camion dietro di me **«più che altro... te cosa ci fai qui?»** feci alzando appena un sopraciglio guardandolo incuriosito, dato che mi sembrava chiaramente che il suo di turno era bello che finito...  
Fischiò appena per poi sporgersi leggermente in avanti **«cos'è... mi spii?»** fece con un dannato sorrisetto compiacente in volto.  
 **«no tranquillo, è solo Aomine che apre bocca e mi dice tutti i suoi orari e quelli dei colleghi»** feci io di rimando andando ad incrociare le braccia al petto con fare scocciato **«allora?»** lo incalzai decisamente scocciato da quella situazione, sentendo chiaramente lo sguardo del sopra citato ragazzo su di me, e sul suo collega farmi dei buchi addosso. Fastidioso e sopratutto non buono, dato che mi dava speranze che avrei preferito non avere.  
 **«Ok, calma tigre, volevo chiederti un favore...»** al che lo guardai incuriosito **«dovresti tenere separati Rin e Makoto per un pò»** al che senza sapere il perchè, iniziai a ridere, e di gusto anche...  
 **«scusa, scusa è che...»** feci asciugandomi le lacrime che avevano iniziato a scendermi per le risate dal volto «...lasciamo perdere, comunque non posso mi dispiace, avrò il mio da fare questa sera e poi non mi voglio mettere in mezzo a due persone che si amano» conclusi con una alzata di spalle, ritornando serio perchè sentivo puzza di " _provo a fregare il ragazzo all'altro_ " e la cosa non mi piaceva minimamente.

Al che ricevetti solo uno sguardo stranito, un alzata di spalle e nulla... perchè si girò e si diresse verso la sua macchina per poi andarsene così come era venuto, in silenzio.


	3. Chapter 03

Più veloce di quanto avessi voluto, la sera era arrivata, e con essa la fatidica cena che sicuramente mi avrebbe portato ad un confronto con Aomine... in fondo non potevo evitarlo a vita, anche se sinceramente lo avevo sperato con tutto il cuore. Comunque la giornata dopo quel grosso incidente era filata liscia, senza nessun'altro incidente, per cui eravamo ritornati in caserma, a sistemare tutto quello che dovevamo sistemare, tra scartoffie e documenti vari, ed ognuno era tornato alle sue solite mansioni... più o meno, ed io invece ovviamente mi ero diretto in cucina dato che non ero riuscito a pranzare come si doveva a causa proprio dell'esplosione, e quindi mi era venuta una fame assurda, e di certo mon rompevo le scatole a chi di turno in cucina per farmi da mangiare dato che si erano lamentati più di una volta del mio stomaco senza fondo, prendedomi allegramente in giro ed imbarazzandomi a più non posso. 

Comunque con lo stomaco finalmente pieno mi ero andato a dare una sistemata veloce per non far aspettare troppo Makoto sempai che mi saspettava ai garage dove avevamo deciso di vederci non appena finito tutto quello che dovevamo fare, così da dirigerci tutti insieme a destinazione. Meno macchine, significava più possibilità di bere, per alcuni e più possibilità di restare sobri per altri, con la scusa di dover fare da guidatore al resto del gruppo.   
Io di certo non ero quella persona che riusciva a rimanere sobria, dato che avevo una bassa tolleranza al'alcool e dopo appena due birre ero fuori del tutto, anche se almeno Makoto cercava sempre di tenermi il più lotano possibile dagli alcolici ( _almeno così era successo nelle bevute che avevo avuto con i colleghi precedentemente_ ), mentre il resto della squadra tendeva sempre a riempirmi il bicchiere con qualsiasi tipo di alcoolico, dato che avevano scoperto che da ubriaco diventavo un baciatore seriale attaccando tutti quelli che mi capitavano a tiro ( _dannata Alex questa è colpa tua_ ), infatti una volta ero finito a baciare anche un cane, per poi scappare urlando terrorizzato.   
No, non me lo ricordavo, i miei adorabili colleghi lo avevano solo documentato con un piccolo filmino che avevano deciso di mostrarmi il giorno dopo a lavoro, ed io in quel modo ero stato fregato a vita.   
Tornando alla cena, sistemato tutto e ripulito, mi diressi al parcheggio e li notai Rin che aveva un'animata discussione con Sousuke, discussione di cui riuscii a percepire poche parole che andavano più o meno sulla lunghezza d'onda del " _sei stato tu a andartene_ " e del " _e tu credi che non ti amavo?_ "... e...oh, quindi quei due stavano insieme prima che... 

**«Kagami...»** venni riportato alla realtà da Makoto che mi chiamò facendomi saltare appena per la sorpresa.   
**«Pronto?»** feci con voce più alta del dovuto, per farmi sentire dagli altri due che si trovavano con noi.  
 **«Io si, ma... tutto bene?»**  
 **«ah.. si, si tranquillo stavo solo pensando, o meglio sperando che quel tuo amico non faccia più danni del genere»** feci ridacchiando felice per aver sviato il discorso in maniera così abile, dato che sarebbe potuto diventare decisamente pericoloso e per nulla piacevole per il sempai.  
 **«oh, tranquillo»** fece agitando appena la mano **«come ti ho già detto non c'è pericolo, certo Rei è un pò... strano, ma non rifarebbe mai una cosa del genere volontariamente»** mi rispose lui ridendo leggermente, prima di venire interrotto da Rin che gli andò a passare casualmente un braccio intorno alla vita. 

**«Finito il vostro turno?»** e l'unica risposta che ricevette da me fu un leggero cenno affermativo, prima di lasciarli stare da soli e dirigermi da Sousuke e chiedere informazioni su quando avevo assistito... ma ovviamente niente va come uno vorrebbe, infatti venni intercettato da Aomine che mi prese velocemente per un polso e mi trasciò via, tra le mie inascoltate proteste.   
**«Perchè te ne sei andato?»** ecco, appunto...   
**«non credo siano fatti tuoi, in fondo questa è la mia vita e decido io come gestirla...»**  
 **«NO!»** ... aveva veramente detto quel no? Lo guardai stranito inarcando appena un sopracciglio, che diavolo voleva da me! Prima mi incasinava la vita (senza saperlo) e poi ne voleva far parte? NO! Mi rifiutavo di farglielo fare. 

**«Cosa vuoi?»** feci nuovamente, seccato dalla sua risposta e non appena si fermò con un movimento deciso gli feci mollare la presa che aveva sulla mia mano.   
**« Voglio solo avere una motivazione!!»** fece quasi ferito.  
 **«AH! E tu credi che te la debba? Solo perchè eravamo diventati... amici? Non l'ho data neanche a Kuroko o ad Himuro... perchè diavolo dovevo darla a te?!?»** feci decisamente scocciato andando ad incrociare le braccia al petto «scusa ma raggiungo il sempai...» feci per allontanarmi, quando...  
«Kagami per favore...»   
Aveva veramente chiesto per favore? Aomine Daiki? Lo stesso ragazzo che avevo conosciuto alle superiori? Sorpreso mi fermai e mi girai per guardarlo stranito dato che non era certo da tutti i giorni sentirlo pregare a quel modo. Comunque con quella sua preghiera riuscì nel suo intento colpendo dritto al cuore, perchè sbuffando mi girai e raccontai, non la verità, ma uno dei motivi del mia partenza. 

**«I miei genitori»** sbuffai appena abbassando lo sguardo **«mi avevano dato un ultimatum ed io non lo ho rispettato... dato che sarei dovuto tornare in america subito dopo essermi diplomato ed incevece... sono rimasto qui, e loro ovviamente mi hanno richiamato all'ordine minacciandomi su diverse cose»** feci raccontando mezze verità **«contento ora?»** più o meno.  
 **«No...»** fece lui **«ma almeno hai risposto alla mia domanda... ora...»**  
 **«Kagami, andiamo?»** e la voce del sempai mi giuunse alle orecchie come la luce in fondo ad un tunnel interrompendo il discorso che avevo iniziato con Aomine e salvandomi letteralmente.

**«Si arriviamo»** feci io girandomi, e venendo nuovamente bloccato   
**«non abbiamo finito di parlare ni due...»**   
**«come se non lo avessi capito»** feci io interrompendolo e tirandomelo dietro dato che non aveva intenzione di mollare la presa fino a che non arrivammo dove si trovavano anche gli altri nostri colleghi. **«Eccoci»** feci notando alcuni sguardi spostarsi dalle nostre facce alle nostre mani che erano ancora unite **«scusate siamo tutti?»** feci guardandomi intorno contando le persone presenti, per poi spostare lo sguardo verso quello che guardavano loro e... **«AH»** feci disgustato, facendogli mollare la presa con uno scatto, per poi andarmi a prendere la mano e strofinarla con forza, non so se disgustato o cercando di mantenere il più allungo possibile il suo calore sulla mia pelle. 

**«Si»** sentii dire a qualcuno dopo che la mia imbarazzante performance non passò in secondo piano, ringraziando il cielo per quella voce, per poi guardarmi intorno **«ok.. ma dove sta questo locale, e sopratutto... come ci andiamo?»** feci arrivando al punto della situazione per veder scoppiare tutti a ridere, io avevo solo fatto una domanda logica... no? Allora Sousuke, che sembrava quello che aveva organizzato tutto, prese in mano le redini.  
 **«Dato che siamo 13, ci dividiamo, 4 per ogni macchina ed in una 5, così in tre macchine dovremmo risolvere tutto... qualche domanda?»** fece per poi guardarsi intorno e non ricevere alcuna risposta.

\---

**«Ehm...»** feci guardandomi intorno nell'abitacolo **«non è lontano il locale.. vero?»** perchè macchina migliore non poteva capitarmi dato che ero in mezzo, letteralmente, ad Aomine e Sousuke con davanti Makoto e Rin e l'atmosfera non era di certo delle migliori, decisamente no.   
**«Scusa starai stretto, comunque tranquillo non più di dieci minuti e siamo a destinazione»** mi fece Makoto rassicurandomi dal sedile del passeggero, anche se la macchina era la sua.

Arrivati a destinazione ci avrebbe aspettato una luuuuunga cena... visto che quel viaggio di appena venti minuti era sembrato non finire mai, anche se per fortuna nel locale non eravamo soli, certo avevamo prenotato una sala a parte ma almeno si poteva fuggire in caso di necessità. Anche se arrivati a quel punto speravo solo di arrivare sano e salvo a casa, e non pensarci più. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> un piccolo, piccolissimo feedback non farebbe tanto schifo, giusto per sapere se è meglio che lasci perdere o continuare


	4. Chapter 04

Decisi i posti, ci sedemmo tutti quanti iniziando chi sfogliando il menù, e chi invece a chiacchierare di divertenti aneddoti accaduti durante il lavoro, insomma sembrava tutto essere partito nel migliore dei modi, anche se io ero capitato con Aomine proprio di fronte, un altro rosso accanto ( _che sembrava conoscere bene Rin a quanto pareva_ ) e dall'altro lato Sousuke che si era messo vicino a Rin, che aveva di fronte Makoto... che caos assurdo.  
Comunque a parte qualche strana occhiatina nel nostro strano gruppetto filò tutto abbastanza liscio fino a che non iniziarono ad ordinare il cibo ed i vari alcolici che ci avrebbero accompagnato durante tutta la serata, anche se riuscivo a prevedere da alcuni sguardi e occhiattine strane tra colleghi che la mia serata sarebbe stata lentamente, ma inesorabilmente offuscata dalle enormi quantità di alcool che avevano intezione di ordinare. Bei colleghi vero? 

Partiamo comunque dall'inizio della cena, il nuovo rosso che mi si era seduto accanto, scoprii essere un sempai di Rin alle superiori ed anche alla stazione, e di conseguenza anche un sempai anche di Aomine.   
Un ragazzo molto simpatico, deciso, e assolutamente squadrato nelle decisioni che prendeva, e per quello aveva tutto il mio rispetto.   
Comunqe appena giuse il cameriere per prendere ordini iniziò a crearsi il caos, chi ordinava una cosa, chi ne ordinava un altra, chi invece se ne fregava, e poi c'ero io che beh... 

**«Certo che questo tuo aspetto non è proprio cambiato Bakagami»** fu il commento di Aomine appena sentì il mio ordine.  
 **«Taci, fatico e quindi mi devo nutrire e poi non mangio tanto»** feci diventando rosso, causando alcune risate da chi mi conosceva e alcune facce sbalordite da chi non mi aveva mai visto ordinare nulla.  
 **«certo Bakagami... credici.. credici...»** fece lui ridavcchiando come un cretino.  
 **«Taci Ahomine»** feci io decisamente irritato mollandogli un calcio sul ginocchio da sotto il tavolo, per vederlo zittirsi e saltare appena preso alla sprovvista dalla mia reazione, e a quel punto fui io a ridacchiare decisamente deliziato. Certe cose sembravano non cambiare minimamente e questo faceva male...  
 **«Questa me la paghi...»** fece lui a denti stretti, piegato appena in avanti, probabilmente per massaggiarsi la parte dolorante.   
**«Credidici quanto ti pare Aho, ma non sono più la persona che conoscevi»** conclusi appena allungando una mano per prendere il bicchiere che mi era stato messo davanti, senza guardare cosa ci fosse dentro, e per fortuna venni bloccato dopo appena qualche sorso da Makoto che strillò a gran voce **«Alcol... ALCOL»** ed allora posai il bicchiere in fretta, non facendolo cadre per poco, per poi andare a cercare la bottiglia di acqua che era stata messa un bel pò lontana da me, brontolando appena.   
Ci avevano provato, e per poco non ci erano riusciti, ma quella sera dovevo rimanere sobrio, dovevo assolutamente rimanere sobrio... le ultime parole famose. 

Arrivato il cibo mi zittii completamente ed iniziai a divorare tutto qulello che mi era stato messo davanti, un piatto alla volta senza guardare nessuno, e fermandomi solo per bere o ridacchiare a qualche battuta che veniva fatta, l'unico problema è che preso come ero dal cibo e senza Makoto che mi teneva d'occhio, dato che sembrava avere i suoi problemi tra Sousuke e Rin, non mi accorsi che il mio bicchiere veniva spesso riempito con altri liquidi che non erano assolutamente acqua e che sopratutto iniziavo a perdere il contatto dalla realtà dondolando da un lato all'altro con la testa, andando a sbattere rispettivamente contro Mikoshiba e contro Sousuke che ridacchiavano non sapendo cosa sarebbe successo di li a poco, o comunque fino che non mi fossi completamente ubriacato. 

E da quel momento la mia memoria è un completo buco nero, per cui dovrò fare affidamento su quello che mi è stato detto dai presenti alla serata e dalle varie foto che sono state scattate a memoria.   
A quanto pare nel mio stato offuscato dall'alcool avevo anche smesso di mangiare, e languidamente mi ero iniziato a strisciare su Sousuke che aveva iniziato a ridere come un pazzo non sapendo che fare, mentre Aomine ( _almeno da alcune foto che avevo visto_ ) ribolliva di rabbia? gelosia? non so, comunque non era contento di quello che vedeva, mentre Makoto si nascondeva il volto tra le mani completamente rosso in faccia. Continuando avevo poi cercato di baciare il rosso... Mikoshiba se non sbaglio, con scarsi risultati, con Sousuke ovviamente era stata un altra cosa, a quanto pareva mi aveva dato corda almeno fino a che non avevo provado ad approfondire il bacio, e li ero stato gentilmente tirato via, poi sembra che ci avevo provato anche con un cameriere ed infine per terminare la serata ero stato preso in custodia da Aomine, che avevo baciato languidamente, senza che il suddetto facesse la ben che minima piega, comunque poi devo essere passato oltre dato che mi hanno fotografato mentre venivo portato via neanche fossi un sacco di patate dal suddetto ragazzo... ora da qui in poi non ho più nulla di documentato dai vari testomoni, per cui devo fare affidamento su quello che mi è stato detto da Aomine, e sinceramente non so se credergli completamente, so per certo però che mi svegliai la mattina successiva con la testa che mi esplodeva, con la testa comodamene infilata tra il collo e la spalla dell'altro, le sue braccia intorno alla vita, una mia mano tra i suoi capelli, mentre l'altra sulla sua schiena a tracciare i contorni dei suoi muscoli eh... 

**«AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH»** scattai in piedi.. o meglio mi lazai e crollai miseramente in terra a causa delle lenzuola completamente atrrotolate intorno ai miei piedi puntando un dito contro Aomine che si stava lamentando per il troppo caos coprendosi le orecchie e girandosi dall'altra parte del letto.  
 **«taci Bakagami, voglio dormire è ancora presto...»** fece lui tranquillo... mentre io, beh ero tutto tranne che tranquillo.  
 **«IO... tu... cosa diavolo ci faccio qui?!?!?»** feci guardandomi intorno realizzando che di certo quella non era casa mia «cosa diavolo è successo ieri sera...» conclusi iniziando a realizzare che forse avevo fatto qualcosa che non avrei assolutamente dovuto fare, e speravo di non aver anhe detto nulla di cui dovermi pentire. 

Fissai disperato il pavimento, ed i miei piedi ancora avvolti dale lenzuola, e solo allora mi resi conto di essermele portate dietro tutte, così alzai appena lo sguardo e notai Amione che mi guardava incuriosito, steso su un lato con leggero sorrisino sulle labbra e la testa elegantemente posata sulla mano che mi fissava facendo scorrere il suo sguardo su di me, come fossi una qualche preda e... io feci lo stesso su di lui realizzando che per fortuna non era nudo completamente, anche se l'unico indumento che aveva addosso erano un paio di boxer blu scuro che non lasciavano decisamente nulla all'immaginazione, arrivato nuovamente a guardare il suo volto mi accorsi che continuava a fissarmi in quello strano modo, così abbassai finalmente lo sguardo e notai che ero beatamente nudo tranne il lenzuolo che mi ero portato dietro attorno ai piedi e  
 **«MERDA»** esclamai recuperando velocemente un pò della stoffa del lenzuolo, per andarmi a coprire almeno nelle parti basse, arrossendo come un idiota.  
 **«sai... »** fece Aomine **«quel color rosso sul volto ti dona molto»** alzandosi per venirsi a sedere vicino a me e passarmi una mano tra i capelli delicatamente, e posarmi un bacio leggero sulla guancia **«comunque buongiorno Kagami»** concluse per alzarsi ed uscire dalla stanza, lasciandomi li come un idiota a guardarmi intorno per cercare di rimettere insieme le idee e magari vestirmi, cosa che feci dopo qualche minuto di black out più totale.

Trovato il bagno mi chiusi dentro e lavai, evitando accuratamente di guardarmi dentro lo specchio. Vestito e ripulito uscii seguendo l'odore di caffè che aleggiava in tutta la casa arrivando nel piccolo cucinino dove Aomine stava preparando da mangiare, facendo mischiare un odore che non ero riuscito a distinguere con quello forte del caffè.  
 **«Allora...»** feci avvicinandomi al padrone di casa che mi dava le spalle «mi vuoi per favore dire cosa è successo ieri sera?» feci tagliando corto tutte le formalità per appoggiarmi al bancone dove Aomine stava lavorando, tagliando quello che sembrava essere del pane.  
 **«Mangia e ne parliamo»** fece lui dandomi un piatto con dentro delle uova strapazzate e del bacon, ed una tazza con del caffè **«sempre due zollette di zucchero giusto?»** chiese andando ad aprire la zuccheriera per ircevere da me solo un leggero cenno affermativo del capo **«bene... seguimi»** e detto quello mi superò dirigendosi nel asolne dove un piccolo tavolino con quattro sedie occupava metà della stanza, mentre l'altra era occupata da un divano ed un piccolo tavolino da caffè su cui erano sparse diverse riviste, e per completare davanti al suddetto divano era presente un enorme televisore ad occupare gran parte della parete.  
Mi sedetti comunque al tavolo ed iniziai a mangiare in silenzio, quello che mi era stato offerto e **«Aomine io...»**  
 **«Zitto»** fece lui tranquillo andando a bere dalla sua tazza per poi posarla sul tavolino e guardarmi stranamente «parli tanto, ma alla fine non dici mai quello che vuoi» iniziò pacato andando a posare un gomito sul tavolo per poi posare la testa sul palmo della mano e fissarmi con un dolce sorriso sul volto. Ed io non sapevo più cosa pensare...  
 **«Io non... capisco»** feci veramente confuso  
 **«Semplice Bakagami, quando bevi, non solo diventi un demone baciatore»** e qui storse appena il naso **«a saperlo prima non davo spago ai tuoi colleghi»** disse a bassissima voce andandosi a coprire la bocca, cosa che ovviamente mi fece spalancare gli occhi inorridito **«Ah... non dire niente»** e si raddrizzò appena con la schiena **«dicevo, non solo baci chiunque, ma ad un certo punto inizi anche a parlare a raffica...»** sbiancai **«già Kagami, mi hai detto praticamente tutto... ed io vorrei sapere una cosa, ora che sei sobrio»** fece alzandosi e raggiungendomi così da prendermi il viso tra le mani ed abbassarsi alla mia altezza **«perchè diavolo non me lo hai detto alle superiori? PERCHE'? Sai...»** e mi poso un leggero bacio sulle labbra **«ti amo anche io»** ed un altro **«ti amo da quando hai iniziato a piantarmi un pò di sale in zucca, da quando sei diventato parte della mia vita illuminandola, ma poi...»** ed un altro, ma questa volta mi lasciò andare **«sei sparito senza che potessi dirti nulla, sei sparito emi hai lasciato come un idiota»** si rialzò prendendo una mia mano nelle sue per poi baciarne il dorso **«ma poi sei tornato così dal nulla, nello stesso modo in cui sei sparito, e se pensi che ti lasci andare questa volta... beh, sbagli di grosso»** e mi tirò appena facendomi alzare, così da stringermi a se e sussurrarmi nell'orecchio **«sei proprio Bakagami»** , per poi baciarmi sul collo e strusciare così il naso nel punto dove poco prima erano state le sue labbra, facendomi arrossire come un idiota per davvero.  
 **«Aho...»** fu l'unica cosa coerente che riuscii a dire, andando a ricambiare l'abbraccio, con la testa che mi pulsava in una maniera assurda a causa del dopo sbornia che si stava facendo sentire maggiormente in confronto al solito.

Beh se questo è un sogno vi prego, non svegliatemi... anche perchè probabilmento mi stavo addormentando in quella posizione.

Rimanemmo abbracciati vicino al tavolino per non so quanto tempo, comunque sempre troppo poco, quando il mio sguardo si spostò sull'orologio alla parete

**«Aomine...»** feci staccandomi a malincuore **«devo tornare a casa a cambiarmi che tra qualche ora ho il mio turno...»**  
 **«no...»** lo guardai corrucciandomi appena  
 **«Makoto ha detto che riferirà al vostro capo che prenderai la giornata libera, oh eh...»** indicò una mensola vicino alla porta di ingresso, dove vidi un cellulare **«quello è tuo, ed ha suonato mentre eri in bagno»** a quel punto mi staccai ed andai a prendere quel dannato aggeggio, per vedere che mi erano giunti due messaggi, uno da parte di Makoto che mi diceva che aveva sistemato, ma che il giorno dopo avrei dovuto fare doppio turno, ed un altro di Sousuke che mi aveva semplicemente mandato una foto dove baciavo languidamente Aomine e... a quella esplosi, andando a chuidere la casella messaggi per poi dirigermi dal padrone di casa.  
 **«Hai qualcosa per il mal di testa?»** chiesi andandomi a sedere nuovamente al tavolino e finire quello che avevo ancora nel piatto.  
 **«Tranquillo ce l'ho, ma noi due dobbiamo ancora parlare Kagami...»** e detto quello di allontanò dirigendosi verso il bagno dove lo sentii armeggiare nel mobiletto che avevo visto in precedenza.

Fregato? Felice? Non sapevo decisamente più. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> un kudos o un commento, anche solo per dire "fa cagare" sono sempre ben accetti, poi se sono critiche costruttive anche di più, grazie a tutti quelli che leggono, se c'è qualcuno che lsa segue davvero ♥


	5. Chapter 05

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente in questo capitolo ci sarà un pò di azione tra i membri dell'Iwatobi, spero solo di avergli reso giustizia. Buona lettura.. e, dimenticavo come avrete già capito questo è il penultimo capitolo, quindi divertitevi ♥

Dopo la partenza di Aomine e Kagami dal locale, l'atmosfra si calmò decisamente tornando quasi a livelli umani, ed oltretutto alcuni dei loro colleghi decisero di andarsene, chi per un motivo e chi per un altro li lasciarono soli un poco alla volta, così che alla fine nella stanzetta dove si trovavano rimasero solo loro tre. Rin, Sousuke e Makoto... a fissarsi chi con dubbi negli occhi, chi nervoso, e chi sicuro di quello che stava per succedere. 

**«Dobbiamo parlare»** fece prontamente Sousuke girandosi appena nella sedia così da fonteggiare gli altri tre, o più precisamente Rin **«Lo sai che non sono partito per una mia decisione vero?»** chiese fissando il suo interlocutore diritto negli occhi.  
 **«Si, ne sono a conoscenza, ma..»** iniziò l'interpellato ma  
 **«Fammi finire per favore»** venne subito però fermato dall'altro ragazzo ma...  
 **«vi rendete conto che io sono ancora qui vero?»** fece Makoto passando lo sguardo da Sousuke a Rin per poi scrollare la testa per continuare **«Rin credo se ne fosse dimenticato, ma chissà come mai non mi sorprende, te invece ne sei perfettamente conscio e non te ne importa nulla, e per rimanere lucido mentalmente preferisco andarmene. Vedetevela voi»** fece Makoto alzandosi tranquillamente dalla sua sedia per ricevere solo un sorrisino soddisfatto da parte di Sousuke, mentre Rin scattò in piedi raggiungendolo e fermandolo tenendolo stretto per un braccio.  
 **«Makoto per favore no, io non...»**  
 **«Tranquillo»** fece lui accarezzandogli appena il viso con due dita **«sapevo che quello che c'era tra di noi no poteva durare, lo sapevo fin dall'inizio e ci ho provato, ci ho veramente provato, e poi ti voglio troppo bene per vederti soffrire ulteriormente, ed oltretutto si capisce benissimo che sei ancora innamorato di lui nonostante tutto quello che ti abbia fatto passare»** concluse allontanandosi appena per farsi lasciare il polso, sorridendogli dolcemente per poi uscire definitivamente dalla stanza senza aggiungere niente altro, così da lasciare soli i due ragazzi a risolvere i loro problemi.

 **«Io non volevo che finisse così»** fece sussurrando appena Rin, per passarsi una mano tra i capelli non sapendo più come comportarsi. Non voleva far soffrire Makoto, non ne aveva la minima intenzione. 

**«Rin...»** fece con voce ferma ma tranquilizzante Sousuke avvicinandosi appena all'altro ragazzo che lo bloccò con un movimento brusco della mano.  
 **«Non ti avvicinare, non ci provare neanche»** intimò Rin scrollando appena la testa ed abbassando lo sguardo **«è stata tutta colpa tua, da quando te ne sei andato, a quando sei ricomparso come se nulla fosse all'interno della mia vita, distruggendola, rovinando quell'equilibrio precario che mi ero riuscito a creare, ed ora... ed ora tutto è crollato ed io...»** la voce gli si ruppe e calde lacrime iniziarono a scendergli dal volto. 

**«Rin...»** ricominciò Sousuke, avvicinandosi lentamente per posargli una mano sul volto per asciugargli le lacrime che stava scendendo copiose **«veramente io non volevo lasciarti, lo sai che ti amavo e ti amo tutt'ora,... io...»** e dopo quell'ultima parola sussurrata le sue braccia andarono ad avvolgere l'altro ragazzo in lacrime che andò ad aggrapparsi alla sua maglia dell'altro come se potesse scomparire all'improvviso dalla sua vista, lasciando andare completamene le lacrime che aveva cercato di arginare fino a quel momento, a sfogando così la frustrazione, la rabbia e la solitudine che lo avevano accompagnato nei due anni precedenti quando credeva che tutto fosse finito, quando tutto si era trasformato ai suoi occhi lasciandolo vuoto.  
 **«Ti prego dammi un altra possibilità»** provò nuovamente Sousuke, con queste ultime parole sussurrate dolcemente tra i capelli dell'altro.  
A quel punto scese il silenzio interrotto solo dai rumori provenienti dal resto del ristorante ancora pieno di vita con i clienti che continuavano a divertirisi a poca distanza da loro, ed i singhiozzi ovattati di Rin che non sembrava volersi calmare. 

Il pianto andò avanti ancora per qualche minuto, e venne interrotto solo da un cameriere che non si era accorto della loro presenza e voleva semplicemente compiere il suo lavoro, ma che comunque spaventato dallo sguardo che ricevette dal più alto dei due, scappò velocemente verso l'altra sala lasciandoli nuovamente soli.  
 **«Cosa mi dice ce questa volta posso fidarmi?»** fece Rin staccandosi appena dal petto dell'altro per poterlo guardare negli occhi ed asciugarsi le ultime lacrime che gli stavano rigando il volto **«spiegamelo»** concluse risoluto nonostante tutto. 

**«Non posso darti garanzie, non ne ho la possibilità materiale, ma...»** zittì l'altro che stava per controbattere posandogli due dita sulle labbra **«lasciami finire per favore»** e dopo un leggero cenno affermativo da Rin continuò **«posso prometterti una sola cosa, se capiterà ancora che dovrò muovermi, sarai la prima pesona a saperlo, sarai la prima persona a sapere tutto quello che mi riguarda, non ti terrò più all'oscuro di niente... perchè non voglio perderti nuovamente, non ce la farei»** e dopo quello andò a posare un leggero bacio sulla fronte del rosso e si allontanò appena così da poter prendere tra le mani il viso del ragazzo che lo guardava ancora con scetticismo, ma con tanto amore celato dietro quello sguardo. 

**«Non so... Sousuke io ti amo ancora, ed anche tanto ma... non so se ce la farei nuovamente a reggere tutto quello che ho passato l'altra volta, non ce la farei...»** scrollò appena la testa abbassando lo sguardo, dato che il volto era intrappolato nelle mani dell'altro **«posso dirti una cosa però»** e rialzò lo sguardo **«ci penserò, ma non ti garantisco una mia risposta, non ora quello è sicuro, ma una risposta la avrai però nel frattempo ti chiedo solo una cosa»** e si zittì per ricevere una qualsiasi risposta dal ragazzo che lo stava fissando  
 **«Sono disposto ad aspettare tutto il tempo necessario, se questo significa che tu ci penserai... dimmi tutto»** e lasciò andare il volto facendo scivolare per un ultima volta le dita sulle sue guancie e lasciare un leggero bacio sulla fronte di Rin.  
 **«Voglio che tu non mi contatti, non mi cerchi fino a che non ti contatterò io, e che sopratutto non darai fastidio a Makoto, in nessun modo.»** fece andandosi a passare una mano tra i capelli per giararsi pronto ad uscire per girarsi nuovamente dopo appena due passi **«tutto chiaro?»** e fissò per qualche secondo in silenzio Sousuke che lo guardò serio, per fare un leggero cenno affermativo con la testa.  
 **«Bene, mi aspetto anche che sul lavoro ti comporterai in maniera professionale, e dopo questo... buona notte Sousuke»** finito il suo piccolo discorso Rin si girò ed uscì a passo deciso dal locale per potersi finalmente dirigere a casa e non pensare a nulla per un pò di tempo.


	6. Chapter 06

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> E finalmente sono riuscita a terminare una long fic!!! E chi lo credeva.. di certo non io, visto gli scarsi risultati delle precedenti prove, comunque è terminata, ma non vuole che in futuro non possa crearci qualche capitolo extra.   
> Oh se credete che non ho approfondito molto i personaggi di Free! mi scuso, ma non sapevo come muoverli ma se ritenete necessario un approfondimento per sapere come finisce per quei de posso provare a ascrivere qualcosa, anche se non garantisco.
> 
> Ed io continuo a parlare, per cui mi fermo e buona lettura, sempre se qualcuno lo legge.

Era passata una settimana più o meno da quella serata e dal post sbronza con le sue apocalittiche conseguenze, o meglio dove la sua mente offuscata dall'alcol aveva vomitato tutto quello che si era tenuto dentro in quegli anni, e dove per la prima volta lo avevo visto nascere un sorriso raggiante sul suo volto, un sorriso che non avevo mai avuto la fortuna di vedere e che fece salire a galla tutto quello che provavo per il ragazzo che avevo preso ad evitare nuovamente, anche se questa volta per la grande vergogna.  
Eppure che strano, lui che aveva sempre avuto quello sguardo corrucciato come se odiasse il mondo, per due parole che avevo pronunciato si era illuminato come un bambino il giorno di natale davanti ai pacchi dono... più rivedevo nella mia testa quell'immagine e più risultava divertente e "calda", eppure quando gli avevo detto che non avrei preferito non vederlo almeno per un po’ così da rimettere in piedi tutti i miei ricordi della serata maledetta, quella bella espressione si sciolse facendo ritornare quella cupa che avevo imparato a conoscere velata da malinconia e solitudine, quella che riusciva a spezzarmi il cuore ogni volta che gliela vedevo sul volto. Ma dovevo resistere e rimanere fedele a quello che avevo deciso anche se quel dannato tarlo nella testa continuava ad insinuarsi, a scavare e scavare sempre più a fondo, convincendomi che forse sarebbe stato un bene rivederlo, anche solo per qualche minuto e magari vedergli nuovamente quel bel sorriso in volto e... NO! Dovevo resistere, ce la dovevo fare.  
Ma ovviamente non avevo preso in considerazione le diverse parti che si erano intrufolate in quel dannato affare di stato, perchè sembrava che ora tutti e dico TUTTI i nostri colleghi ci si fossero tuffati a capofitto neanche giocassero ad accoppia la coppia, dove ovviamente la coppia eravamo io e Aomine.

Decisi così dopo varie insistenze da parte sua ( _perchè ovviamente quando gli avevo detto che volevo essere lasciato solo per qualche giorno voi pensate che mi avesse sentito? ma quando!!!_ ) e di altre persone moooolto insistenti, tra cui Makoto, Rin e pure Sousuke ci si era messo di mezzo, così di ascoltare quello che Aomine avrebbe avuto da dirmi, o meglio finalmente trovarmi faccia a faccia con lui e risolvere tutto il caos che avevo creato. Infatti ci saremmo dovuti vedere dopo il mio turno, dato che il suo quel giorno sarebbe finito molto prima di me. 

Comunque durante quella strana settimana erano successe veramente tante altre cose, tra cui le più significative e decisamente inaspettate almeno da parte mia che Makoto e Rin si erano lasciati, dove Rin si era messo con Sousuke... ma di quello non ero certo al 100% dato che erano veramente strani quei due insieme, sempre a pizzicarsi, darsi calci e dopo de secondi mettersi a ridere come due idioti, in un certo qual modo era come vedere me ed Aomine e la cosa era... strana, tanto strana, anche se in un certo senso sembravano veramente innamorati e Sousuke felice dopo tanto tempo, o almeno per quel poco tempo che avevo imparato a conoscerlo io.  
Makoto invece da parte sua cercava di evitarli il più possibile e per fortuna grazie ai vari turni ci riusciva il 90% delle volte, ma quando capitava che si incontravano riusciva sempre a mantenere un bel sorriso dolce e caldo stampato sul volto lasciandomi veramente interdetto perchè dato che sembrava amare veramente Rin per quel poco che li avevo visti insieme, eppure non diceva niente li salutava se doveva ci parlava e poi tornava a fare quello che doveva fare come se nulla fosse.  
Seriamente quel ragazzo era qualcosa di speciale ed aveva per questo tutta la mia ammirazione non solo per il lavoro che faceva ma anche per la magnifica persona che era, una persona che di certo non sarei mai diventato.

Tornando a noi, la sera del confronto definitivo si era finalmente avvicinata, ed anzi era praticamente arrivata, infatti da li a pochi minuti avrei dovuto incontrare Aomine e finalmente sistemare tutto e dargli una risposta definitiva dato che comunque quel giorno nonostante tutte le sue insistenze avevo preferito non rispondere alla sua domanda... QUELLA domanda, e chiudere così per sempre quella faccenda una volta per tutte. 

Dovevamo vederci al solito parco dove ci riunivamo con i nostri gruppi durante le partite tra pompieri e polizia, campo che ormai era diventato anche un punto dove facevo regolarmente tappa quando avevo finito il turno e dove spesso Aomine mi raggiungeva nonostante quello che gli avevo ripetuto più e più volte, e dove giocavamo felici come in passato, come se il tempo si fosse fermato a quei giorni dove tutto era decisamente più semplice, o quasi.

Arrivato al campo tirai fuori la palla che avevo portato con me dalla borsa ed iniziai a fare qualche palleggio e lancio mentre lo aspettavo, così tutto preso dal mio mondo non lo sentii neanche quando entrò e mi raggiunse alle spalle e recuperare la palla che mi era rotolata ai piedi dopo un tiro a canestro, così che seguii le sue mani, quelle mani che avevo imparato a conoscere nel corso degli anni, le seguii fino a che non si fermarono all'altezza del suo petto dove iniziò a giocherellare con il pallone.  
 **«Kagami»** esordì, facendomi alzare lo sguardo per incontrare il suo.  
 **«Aomine»** risposi io, facendo qualche passo indietro così da creare della distanza tra noi due **«Ce ne hai messo»** dissi guardandomi intorno, per evitare di tornare a guardarlo in faccia, per poi andarmi a sedere sulla panca dove avevo posato il mio borsone.  
Comunque al mio punzecchiamento sul ritardo, ricevetti in risposta solo una tiepida alzata di spalle, per poi vedere l'interessato venirsi a sedere vicino a me per iniziare a fare ruotare la palla che non aveva ancora mollato sul dito indice della mano destra come nulla fosse.  
Rimanemmo in quel silenzio così strano per qualche minuto quando entrambi aprimmo bocca contemporaneamente pronunciando il nome dell'altro per poi scoppiare a ridere.  
 **«Scusa»** fece lui dopo qualche secondo riprendendo un minimo di serietà **«inizia te, in fondo sono qui per avere una tua risposta»** concluse riportando il suo sguardo sul mio viso subito dopo aver posato la pala in terra tra le sue gambe. Mi fece un leggero con la mano destra invitandomi a parlare e così feci, dopo aver preso un profondo respiro.  
 **«Già, siamo qui per una risposta» iniziai spostando il mio sguardo verso il canestro dall'altra parte del campo «ormai te lo ho già detto che ti amo, e ti amo anche tanto e sopratutto da tanto e forse è proprio per quello che ho avuto paura fin dall'inizio di dirtelo, di confessarti i miei sentimenti»** continuai ritornando a guardarlo negli occhi, notando il contrasto del cielo arancione dietro di lui che sembrava quasi creargli una specie di aureola intorno alla testa **«e proprio per paura di rovinare il rapporto che avevamo, per paura di vederti scappare disgustato da quello che ero... da quello che sono, che non te lo ho mai detto, e mi rendo perfettamente conto che ho fatto una cazzata enorme al tempo, me ne rendo perfettamente conto e se potessi tornerei indietro per rimediare, ma non è possibile, e quindi ora per rimediare posso fare una cosa»** feci notando il cambio di espressione sul suo viso quando gli andai a posare le mani sulle guance per poi andargli a posare un leggero bacio sulle labbra e riallontanarmi subito dopo, ma venni fermato a poco centimetri di distanza dal suo volto, con due mani che solidamente mi bloccare con due prese solide sulle spalle e due occhi spalancati che mi fissavano non capendo il significato della mia risposta perchè qualche secondo dopo mi chiese esitante.  
 **«allora stiamo insieme adesso... vero?»**  
Ed io risposi con un semplice cenno affermativo del capo, e subito dopo mi sentii stringere con fora in un abbraccio caldo, per poi sentire nuovamente le sue labbra sulle mie, ed un sorriso immenso incorniciargli il volto, ed in quel momento che forse avevo veramente preso la migliore decisione da quando lo avevo conosciuto anni prima, e da quando me ne ero innamorato, ma gli andai lo stesso a pizzicare una guancia tirando con forza arrossendo dato che aveva iniziato ad approfondire un pò troppo il bacio.  
 **«Dannazione Aho siamo all'aperto ci potrebbe vedere chiunque»** feci andando poi a dare un leggero colpetto dietro la testa non appena si staccò lasciandomi anche respirare, ed in tutta risposta ricevetti solo un leggero sorrisetto.  
 **«Beh dobbiamo rimediare a tutto il tempo perso... no?»** ecco appunto... abbassai lo sguardo imbarazzato andandomi a passare una mano sul volto decisamente disperato, per poi borbottare.  
 **«beh fallo... quando siamo soli per favore»**  
 **«cos'è un invito?»** mi sentii rispondere con tono di voce basso e sensuale che mi face alzare la testa per vedere QUEL dannato sguardo sul suo volto.  
 **«Ah»** feci mettendo una mano aperta tra i nostri due volti, quotendo appena la testa **«non ti mettere strane idee in testa, voglio andare lentamente in questo...»** mi bloccai andandomi a mordere appena le labbra **«in questa relazione che si è creata da neanche cinque minuti....»** ed abbassai la mano andando a prendere una delle sue **«ok?»** conclusi guardandolo serio negli occhi per ricevere un leggero cenno affermativo da quello che ora potevo tranquillamente definire il mio ragazzo... come suonava strano, io e Aomine, insieme... ed al pensiero iniziai a ridere come un idiota piegandomi in avanti ed andando così a posare la fronte sul suo petto per ridere, ridere e ridere fino a che non sentii le sue braccia avvolgermi la vita in quello che doveva essere un abbraccio... alquanto impacciato visto come ero messo, ma pur sempre un abbraccio, e solo allora mi calmai ricambiando ed avvicinandomi ulteriormente al calore del suo corpo.

Rimanemmo in silenzio ed abbracciati per abbastanza tempo, perchè appena riaprii gli occhi che non mi ero neanche reso conto di aver chiuso notai che i lampioni del campetto da streetball si erano accesi, ed il sole era praticamente sparito dietro l'orizzonte, così a malincure mi staccai ad Aomine per guardarlo in facia e sorridere appena.  
 **«Ora devo tornare a casa Aho che sono dannatamente stanco...»** feci finalmente alzandomi per poi recuperare la borsa, mentre i suoi occhi mi seguittero **«ed oltretutto domani ho anche doppio turno quindi...»** feci lasciando in sospeso la frase perchè sapeva benissimo cosa intendevo, per cui mi girai ed iniziai a muovere i primi passi quando mi sentii afferrare la mano così che mi voltai per guardarlo negli occhi.  
 **«Ti accompagno»** fece lui senza aggiungere altro, ma fecndo scivolare la sua mano dal mio polso alla mia mano intrecciando così le dita, così che feci scendere anche il mio sguardo per poi rialzarlo e riportarlo nuovamente ai suoi occhi.  
 **«Aho...»**  
 **«Shhh»** venni bloccato **«è buio e nessuno ci guarda quindi almeno questo lasciamelo fare»** e con questo iniziò a camminare fuori dal campo trascinandomi con lui, ed in silenzio percorremmo il tragitto fino il mio appartamento.  
 **«Daiki...»** iniziai lasciandogli la mano **«grazie»** feci andando a baciarlo dolcemente sulle labbra, per staccarmi quasi subito con un sorriso sul volto. **«e di cosa?»** fece lui in risposta riprendendo velocemente la mia mano **«grazie, perchè ti amo? o forse perchè sono una persona fin troppo paziente quando ti riguarda? o forse perchè sono così dannatamente sexy?»** concluse con un leggero sorrissetto sulle labbra, che mi fece spalancare la bocca per poi andargli a mollare un colpo abastanza deciso dietro la testa per poi scoppiare subito a ridere come n cretino.  
 **«certo che te devi sempre rovinare tutto... proprio non resisti... eh?»** chiesi andandogli a prendere la cravatta che ancora indossava e che... **«a proposito, perchè sei ancora in divisa se hai finito il tuo turno prima di me?»** chiesi ora incuriosito.  
 **«non potrai mai fare il detective Bakagami»**  
 **«e non lo vo voglio fare... secondo te perchè ho scelto di fare il pompiere e... AH»** lo bloccai perchè lo vidi aprire bocca perfare una delle sue pessime battute **«non ti azzardare, non ci provare neanche»** mi fermai qualche secondo per guardarlo negli occhi e capire se aveva ricevuto il mio messaggio... e a quanto pareva era così.  
 **«Andiamo»** fece lui trascinandomi verso il mio appartamento. **«Aho sul serio... devo andare a dormire, VOGLIO andare a dormire...»**  
 **«AH»** e mi bloccò lui questa volta, posandomi un dito sulle labbra per farmi tacere **«tranquillo andrai a dormire, ma prima devo fare una cosa»** e si fermò davanti la porta del mio appartamento bussando appena e...

 **«OH MIO DIO E VOI COSA DIAVOLO CI FATE QUI?»** strillai decisamente preso alla sprovvista da quella sorpresa che il mio ragazzo era riuscito ad organizzare in poche ore e... e... tutto il vecchio team del Seirin, _con l'aggiunta di Alex che non sapevo neanche dovesse venire in giappone_ , era li nel mio appartamento chi a strillare, chi ad annuire e poi Nigou, e o diavolo... «stai lontano da me» feci punando un dito verso quel cane che si era trasformata in una grossa montagna di pelo, e che mi guardava scondinzolando ed avvicinandosi sempre di più e...  
 **«Nigou»** ed il cane si fermò subito girando il suo musone in direzione di quella voce che avrei riconosciuto tra tante.  
 **«Kuroko?»** feci girandomi in direzione della voce sentendo le labbra curvarsi in un sorriso.  
 **«Kagami-kun»** e a quel punto posso dire che fu la più bella serata della mia vita dopo tanto tempo, dopo veramente tanto tempo...

Aomine ci aveva lasciato quasi subito andandosene in silenzio, mandandomi solo un messaggio ( _che lessi un bel pò di tempo dopo_ ) per avvertirmi che stava tornando a casa e che ci saremmo visti l'indomani in caserma, o comunque li vicino.  
Finalmente tutto iniziava a girare nel verso giusto e tutto tornava al suo posto, dove sarebbe sempre dovuto essere.

La serata passò velocemente, tra risate e vecchi ricordi, passò così velocemente che l'indomani mattina quando mi svegliai per andare a lavoro mi sembrò solo un sogno lontano, un bel sogno, ma il corpo mezzo nudo di Alex nel mio letto... beh mi ricordava che non lo era stato.  
Mi alzai così scavalcandola e gettandogli i vestiti addosso, come succedeva ogni volta che ci ritrovavamo in quella situazione.  
 **«Ooooh Taiga quante volte ti ho detto di non tirarmi i vesti!»** sentii la sua voce ovattata ed impastata dal sonno provenire da sotto la motagna di lenzuola che la avvolgevano.  
 **«Smetterò nel momento in cui tu smetterai di intrufolarti nel mio letto mezza nuda»** ribattei io tranquillo uscendo dalla stanza, per andare a preparare la colazione, una cui parte lasciai sul tavolo dato che Alex era tornata tranquillamente a dormire non appena avevo messo piede fuori dalla mia camera, dove stava anche quando uscii di casa.

Arrivato al parcheggio che condividevamo con la polizia trovai seduto in un angolo Aomine, neanche fosse li ad aspettarmi, o forse era proprio li ad aspettarmi dato che quando gli passai accando con la moto si alzò e mi venì incontro.  
 **«Ehy»** feci sfilandomi il casco dopo aver spento il motore.  
 **«Ehy...»** rispose lui guardandomi da testa a piedi neanche fossi stato un qualche strano alieno  
 **«...cosa?»** feci posando il casco sul manubrio senza scendere dal sellino  
 **«niente è che...»** spostò lo sguardo facendolo scivolare sulla moto **«non credevo fossi un tipo da moto»**  
Scrollai appena le spalle **«Aho... non mi conosci per niente»** feci finalmente scendendo dal mio comodo posto «le persone cambiano durante il corso della vita, e comunque le moto mi piacevano anche quando andavamo a scuola, solo che te non mi hai mai chiesto niente» conclusi iniziando a muovermi verso l'uscita del garage  
 **«Ehy... a quel tempo ero interessato solo al basketball... e a te»**  
 **«mh?»** feci bloccandomi e girando appena la testa a quell'ultima affermazione sussurrata  
 **«Te lo ho già spiegato no?»** fece lui, ed io annuii solamente «bene, ora vieni qui» mi sentii prendere un polso e tirare appena così che preso alla sprovvista mi piegai in avanti facendo collidere le nostre labbra.  
 **«AHO!»** feci io, andando a mollargli un colpo alla nuca, mentre lui rideva come un cretino **«devo andare idiota, il mio turno inizia tra meno di 10 minuti»** feci muovendomi con passo deciso verso l'uscita borbottando, ma dannatamente felice per tutto quello che era successo, e per i chiarimenti che finalmente c'erano stati tra me e quell'idiota che ora era il mio ragazzo... ragazzo... ed al pensiero un sorriso idiota mi si disegnò sul volto.  
 **«Ohy cos'è quel sorrisino?»** sentii dire dalla sua voce vicino al mio orecchio, dato che mi ero fermato senza neanche accorgermene.  
 **«Eh?»** lo guardai stupito, non capendo a cosa si riferiva quando, con la coda dell'occhio intravidi Makoto e poco distante Sousuke e Rin **«ohy...»** feci dando un leggero colpetto ad Aomine indicando nella direzione dei sempai **«non ti sembra ci sia qualcosa di strano?»** e l'unica risposta che ricevetti fu una leggera scrollata di spalle e le sue mani che finivano nelle tasche dei pantaloni della sua divisa.  
 **«Non stai facendo tardi?»** mi sentii chiedere dopo qualche minuto di silenzio.  
 **«OH MERDA!»** e scattai verso la caserma salutando distrattamente Aomine, senza neanche guardare indietro, sentendo però chiaramente la risata di Aomine provenire da dove lo avevo lasciato. E quella me l'avrebbe pagata caramente...

\----

 **«Sousuke, ti avevo chiesto di starmi il più lontano possibile»** fece Rin girandosi a guardare negli occhi l'altro ragazzo che si trovava poco dietro di lui, con uno sguardo deciso  
 **«non posso disobbedire agli ordini, oggi ci hanno messo di pattuglia insieme dato che Aomine deve stare dietro ad uno nuovo»**  
E Rin odiava quando il capo rimaneggiava a quel modo le coppie di lavoro, sopratutto considerando che quella mattina gli aveva chiesto espressamente di non essere accoppiato con Sousuke per nessun motivo, e che si era anche offerto volontario per fare doppi turni in caso di necessità pur di evitare quella situazione, ed invece... eccolo li, con Sousuke, con cui avrebbe dovuto passare tutta la durata del suo turno di lavoro, e per quello pregava solamente che l'altro ragazzo rimanesse professionale evitando domande imbarazzanti, durante la pattuglia.

E per fortuna era stato molto professionale durante tutto il turno, non allusioni, non strane domande, ma in fondo era Sousuke, e non avrei neanche dovuto preoccuparmi di quello, ma avrei dovuto preoccuparmi una volta finito il turno...  
 **«Rin?»** ecco appunto...  
 **«Dimmi...»** feci io brusco, fin troppo... per spostare subito lo sguardo dall'altra parte della stanza che ci ospitava in quel momento, dove altri nostri colleghi erano tranquillamente seduti alle loro scrivanie a compiere il proprio dovere, immersi nelle scartoffie, a parlare con altri colleghi o semplicemente a parlare al telefono, mentre noi eravamo in punto più distante da tutti gli altri, in un piccolo angolo tranquillo ricavato nella sala dove era stata allestita una piccola ala ristoro, con un piccolo frigo per le bibite fresche ed una macchinetta del caffè, dove in quel momento ero tranquillamente appoggiato con una spalla.  
 **«Voglio solo chiarire una cosa, non lo ho deciso io di fare coppia con te, mi è stato ordinato e...»**  
 **«me lo hai già detto prima»** feci io interrompendo Sousuke, per poi fargli un leggero cenno con la mano per farlo continuare.  
 **«si te lo ho detto, ma era meglio chiarire, comunque spero solo che riusciremo almeno a cooperare senza lasciare che tutto quello che è successo si metta nel lavoro e nella nostra amicizia»** concluse lui alzando le mani con il palmo rivolto verso di me, in segno di resa, ed allora capii che forse stavo esagerando, stavo veramente esagerando anche per come lo trattavo, perchè alla fine non meritava tutto quello che gli stavo facendo passare, non lo meritava affatto.  
Scrollai appena la testa per poi passarmi una mano tra i capelli e portare così alcuni ciuffi che mi erano venuti davanti al volto nuovamente dietro le orecchie.  
 **«no tranquillo»** iniziai con voce più calma riportando il mio sguardo su di lui **«è che tutto quello che mi sta succedendo adesso è troppo e tutto insieme, e sopratutto mi dispiace per quello che ho fatto a Makoto, mi sento terribilmente in colpa...»** mi bloccai portando la stassa mano che avevo usato per i capelli sugli occhi e massaggairmi le tempie, per il gran mal di testa che minacciava di abattersi su di me.  
Persi un profondo respiro e feci ricadere le mani lungo i fianchi **«il fatto è che mettermi con te mi fa ancora male, sopratutto sapendo che potrei farne a lui e...»**  
 **«Rin, guardami per favore...»** fece Sousuke bloccando il mio fiume di parole, per andare a posare due dita sotto il mio mento ed alzarmi il volto, mantenendo però la stessa distanza che ci separava **«Haruka è innamorato di Makoto, e Makoto lo è di Haruka, ne sono più che certo per cui non ti devi preoccupare per lui... ma voglio comunque rispettare la tua richiesta, rimarrò professionale sul lavoro e manterrò le distanze fuori, ok?»** concluse lasciandomi andare.  
 **«Ok»** risposi io **«e grazie»** conclusi, inchinando leggermente per poi lasciarlo e dirigermi verso i bagni dove mi sarei rinfrescato prima di uscire e tornarmene a casa, dove finalmente sarei stato solo, e dove ero sicuro avrei trovato una soluzione a tutto quel caos. Anche se ero certo che tra me e Sousuke sarebbe finito tutto nel migliore dei modi.

**Author's Note:**

> Chiedo scusa se la storia sarà lenta, ma non ho veramente idea di dove andrò a parare, posso solo dire per certo che sarà più di un capitolo e per voi spero non più di tre...  
> Comunque non è betata, quindi se vedete errori fatemelo sapere che provvederò a sistemarli.  
> Oh.. ed un altra cosa importante non conoscendo il vero pg di Sousuke probabilmente il pg risulterà oc, e per questo mi scuso in anticipo.
> 
> //un piccolo feedback per sapere quanto fa schifo non è mai schifato, grazie comunque per leggere... se ma qualcuno la leggerà.


End file.
